Rise of Dawn
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: There is a prophecy that's been told since as long as anyone can remember. It is still undetermined if it means death and destruction or peace and prosperity. It is said that a child would be born with the marks of the world and whoever had control of this child, through them, would have control of Middle Earth. (OC doesn't "Bend" elements, don't worry. Most likely Azog x OC)


**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and my OCs. Any other characters/places/ etc. you recognize are from J.R. 's or Peter Jackson's minds.**

 **I was wracking my brain to think of something to write where I can make it not follow the books or movies so much and I finally came up with an idea. (Cause I almost always follow movies or books in my stories in one way or another.)**

 **I really wanted to write an Azog x OC story (Don't ask why, I like villains in movies and such.) so this will go with the movies version of him surviving Battle of Azanulbizar (Battle of Moria in movie) and he'll most likely be in this. (For those of you who are confused, he wasn't in the book at all. Bolg was at the end but Azog wasn't, that was all Peter.)**

 **The cover has the element symbols and the symbol they make when put together "Unity/Balance"**

 **And I'll say this now before anyone asks or assumes. No the main character doesn't "bend" the elements like the Avatar. There is no element bending.**

There is a prophecy that's been told since as long as anyone can remember. It is still undetermined if it means death and destruction or peace and prosperity.

It is said that a child would be born with the marks of the world and whoever had control of this child, through them, would have control of Middle Earth. Their powers could be used for good or they could be used for the worst type of evil imaginable. It is not said _when_ this child would be born, nor does it say of what race or of what sex they will be born. However it's said that when the moon is at its highest point in the sky and turns red, somewhere in the world, under that moon, the child has been born. From that moment on their life, as well as the lives of those around them, will be in danger for the good and the bad will seek them out as a powerful ally or weapon and there are some who would rather kill the child than have someone use the power at all.

. . .

One late autumn night, when the moon was at its highest, the clouds cleared away as the sky seemed to darken. The people of Berxley – a town of Men, north of Bree – looked up in awe at the crimson moon. They feared the worst for a local woman who was due to give birth. Her screams of pain could be heard even then, throughout the town. Many prayed for the sake of the couple that it would not be their child, for it was possible some babies were born at the same moment, perhaps it would be another child and not theirs. They could only hope.

The moment they saw their baby girl they started to weep, not tears of joy but tears of sorrow, for she bore the marks. They were only a tone or two darker than her pale complexion but there was no mistaking them and they would only darken as she grew older. On the center of her forehead was a small triangle with a horizontal line for Air. A similar mark was on her chest, the symbol upside-down for Earth. On the inside of each wrist was the symbol without the line, on the right one pointing up for Fire and the other down for Water.

The couple knew they could not keep her, however much they longed to, for she would be pursued the moment the marks were seen. It was no secret that the woman had given birth, the whole town knew for it was only a small town, and it seemed the world was against them with how clear the sky was above them. There was no one who had not seen or heard about the sign. Their only option was to send her away; they would not be able to keep her hidden with them for long.

They entrusted the help of a mage who lived in the wood close by. She knew of the child, as everyone did, the moment she took her first breath and had been at their door before their tears had dried. The mage was to take her and hide her away, raise her and teach her to control her gift. They didn't want to see her become an instrument of evil or a pawn; they wanted the best for her, like any parents would.

They held a funeral that morning, claiming the baby had not survived the birth and the two cried for the loss of a child they hoped would be safer now as the mage left the town with a bundle in a basket.

 **(Side note: By red moon I mean RED like not an eclipse but a literal** ** _red moon_** **. Red's the only colour I could think of, it has no significance right now though I could think of one.)**

 **I made up Berxley** , **I have no idea what's north of Bree.**

 **This is all I have written so far and I'm posting it now because I wanna see reactions and see how you feel about what I have so far/what you think about it. I really tried to make it sound interesting for a prologue. Hope it is. ^_^**

 **I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be under The Hobbit or Lord of The Rings but I went with Hobbit because of the characters. (I'm gunna do my best to research timelines and places so this actually makes sense and such.) Obviously I added in a few changes like adding in Mages (which aren't Maiars like Gandalf, Saruman, etc.) and obviously other things.**


End file.
